1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to self-illuminating displays and methods for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are widely used in various fields. One disadvantage of the liquid crystal display is that the liquid crystal display needs a backlight unit to provide illumination for liquid crystals, which may cause the liquid crystal display to be bulky.
Therefore, a self-illuminating display and a method for making the same, which can overcome the limitations described, is needed.